


Clouds

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Has Powers, Adam Milligan and Sam Winchester are Twins, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cambion Adam Milligan, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Demon Adam Milligan, Gen, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Guardian Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Kid Adam Milligan, Kid Sam Winchester, LITERALLY, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Older Twin Adam Milligan, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: After Dean, Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have any more children. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the two children and their combined destinies, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take them before destiny can be set in stone.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise two children with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.———————————————————————The twins watch the clouds and talk about the future.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural)
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Kudos: 1





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo hahaha have this  
> :D It’s easy to understand without the other parts of this series, but it mentions one of them. (Shooting Stars)!
> 
> Brain no let write much.

Much like Adam was fascinated with stars, Sam was fascinated by clouds. There was something in the way you could look at most of them and watch them change right before your eyes... it was interesting to him. Their change showed that nothing was really set in stone, and Sam liked to think about that a lot. It was rather calming. He usually watched them at any time during the day, laying in the grass.. unless it was raining (Castiel wouldn’t let him).

That’s where he was now, laying on the grass, his wings sprawled out underneath him. Though it was uncomfortable, he wouldn’t miss it for the world. He let out a content sigh, noting the changes in the clouds. A bunny shaped cloud morphing into what looked like a bush. He sat up a little as he heard the back door close, raising an eyebrow.

He watched his brother flop down beside him. “What are you doing?” He questioned, sitting up more.

Adam looked over at him, before looking up at the sky. “Well, you always hang out with me when the stars are out... so I decided I’d return the favor.” He smiled softly. “Besides, it’s kinda boring inside without Cas or Gabe.”

Sam nodded slowly, scooting a little closer, before he flopped back down onto the grass. “Thanks, Ad.”

“No problem, Sammy, so... what shapes do ya see?”

——————————————————————————

After a while of sharing the shapes they saw with one another, the twins sat in a comfortable silence. Sam turned his head towards his brother, tapping the back of his hand lightly to get his attention. 

“Are we still gonna be this close when we’re older?” 

Adam blinked, his brows furrowing as he turned onto his stomach, holding himself with his elbows, looking at him curiously. “Sammy, what makes you ask that?”

Sam flipped over as well, stretching his wings, before fiddling with the grass beneath his fingers. “Well... I mean.. I’ve read that siblings tend to grow apart sometimes when they grow up and— and I don’t want that to happen with us. Besides, with how our powers are... what if they make us grow apart?”

“And you’d think _I’d_ be the pessimistic thinker.” Adam mumbled, before nudging Sam’s shoulder. “We’ll be close still, I promise. Nothing’s gonna break our bond. And with our powers... we can forge our own destinies, right? So if we feel them separating us, we can fight it. And even if we do grow apart.. well.... you can’t have creation without destruction, right? We’ll find our way back to each other.”

Sam stared at him for a moment, before nodding. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok.”

With that, Adam got up, holding a hand out to Sam, who took it gratefully. “Now, c’mon knucklehead! Let’s go make some food.”

“You mean let’s go trash the kitchen and get food stain in unimaginable places again?”

That earned Sam a ruffle of his hair and an arm sling around his shoulder. Adam made a noise of exaggerated bafflement. “Obviously!”


End file.
